my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies
Storyline In this television show for children ages 0-7, the four colorful Teletubbies coo and play in idyllic Teletubbyland and in the Home Dome with Noo-Noo. They repeat fun, infant-pleasing activities such as rolling on the ground, laughing, running about, Eating tubby toast and tubby custard and watching real children on the televisions on their bellies. Mysterious pinwheels and telephones rise out of the meadow to loosely direct the day's activities. The sun, featuring a baby's face, comments on the proceedings with baby noises, and it rises and sets to begin and end the show. Description The show mainly uses Cartoon Trax Volume 1 sound effects (along with a few H-B sounds that were only heard in a few episodes). See Also *The Mpolites of Mland Theme Song Intro Teletubbies Intro and Theme Song - Full Episode CBeebies- Teletubbies - Theme Song 2015 Sound Effects Used Original Series (1997-2001) *ELEPHANT TRUMPET *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Birds Chirping *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - High Pitched Racing Car Passes By (Used for every time the Teletubbies chase the Noo-Noo.) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Radio Tuning Slowly *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Rooster Crowing 3 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901/Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057902 *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057903 *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Bassy String Plucks CRT017103 *Hollywoodedge, Big Inhale Balloon CRT019901 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard once in "Numbers: 6 (V2).") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015807 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Farts 1 HighP TE020801 or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - CARTOON, CARTOON, 21 VERSIONS, DIGIFFECTS (4th sound) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Farts 3 HighP TE020803 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Sad AT010101 (Heard twice in "Christmas Carols" and once in "Hickory Dickory Dock.") *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041501 *Hollywoodedge, Clock Goes Crazy CRT037201 (Boing only, heard three times in "Becky's Flake Cakes".) *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Door Bells Avon Style TE018701 (Heard whenever a Teletubby reaches for the microphone in the control center in the middle of the Tubbydome) *Hollywoodedge, Electrical Buzz Tran PE200601 (Heard in "Numbers: 5 (V2).") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (Heard once in "Animals 4-Fish.") *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 (Heard once in "Mud Hole," in a low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (heard before the Tubby Custard machine spurts out custard) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 9 Wet Squish Coul PE139701 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bang Honk CRT032405 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Thick Splat CRT052404 *Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015403 (used whenever the antennas and tummies light up) *Hollywoodedge, Hollow Dry Bubbling CRT040410 *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 (Used every time when the Tubby Sponges) *Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 (Cut short, used for Laa-Laa when she sits and/or falls.) *Hollywoodedge, Long Stretch Pop CRT049308 (Heard once in "Delilah Packing.") *Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053504 *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Hollywoodedge, Musical Rattle CRT043603 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 (Heard in the voice trumpet segment in "Firefighter".) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Plunki CRT030104 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Warble Sizzle CRT015502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Rapid Wooden Twang CRT017003 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050301 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Classic CRT050201 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050203 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050204 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 (Heard three times in "The Helicopter.") *Hollywoodedge, Sharp Metallic Impa CRT031602 (Used every time when the Tubby Toast Machine pops out a piece of tubby toast.) *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Used for Tinky-Winky when he sits and/or falls.) *Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 (Used as Po's scooter horn.) *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Single Lamb Bleats CRT011501 *Hollywoodedge, Siren English Police EE066801 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 (Used every time a piece of tubby toast flies out of the toaster.) *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052401 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Dirt Rock Spill CRT052402 *Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 (Heard once in "Hickory Dickory Dock.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Rock Slide CRT040702 *Hollywoodedge, Solid Metallic Hit CRT031504 (Used every time when a Teletubby pushes a tubby toast button.) *Hollywoodedge, Synth Windy Swish CRT054802 *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016101 (Heard once in "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016102 (Heard once in "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016103 (Heard once in "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016104 (Heard once in "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016105 (Heard once in "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Synthy Low Pit Boing CRT016106 (Heard once in "Amy's House" and "Dry Stone Wall.") *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing heard twice in "Bubbles.") *Hollywoodedge, Various Duck Quacks CRT011301 *Hollywoodedge, Water Air Surging CRT040421 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Bubbling Fart CRT040413 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 (Heard often in "Leaves.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 (Heard in "Washing the Elephant.") *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 (Used every time a piece of tubby toast lands.) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Used for Dipsy when he sits and/or falls.) *Hollywoodedge, Whiz Spins CRT058401 (Heard whenever the Teletubbies chase Noo-Noo.) *SHIP'S HORN *Sound Ideas, BIG BEN - CHIMING AND STRIKING 1 O'CLOCK (Heard in "Hickory Dickory Dock" and "Dentist.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS (Heard in "Cat's Night Out" and "Camping.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BOING AND SPRING (Heard once in "Monkeys.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Hanging Out the Washing.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RICCO BOING *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard often in "Feeding the Chickens.") *Sound Ideas, LEAVES - LEAVES: RUSTLING 01 (Heard once in "Rickshaw.") *Sound Ideas, PARTY, HORN - ONE BLOW, NOISEMAKER 01 (Heard often in "Sea Lions.") *Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM (Heard three times in "The Helicopter.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, SHORT 01 (Heard three times in "The Helicopter.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Hanging Out the Washing.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *STRANGE NOISE New Series (2015-Present) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Heard once in "Babies.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Bus Idling and Taking Off (Heard once in "Wait For It.") *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boing Jews Ha PE163801 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard 13 times in "Snowball.") *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 *Hollywoodedge, Highpitch Chimes CRT015403 *Hollywoodedge, Long Bulb Horn Blast CRT021002 *Hollywoodedge, Metal Hinge Creak CRT053504 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Heard once in "Knock Knock.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard once in "Knock Knock.") *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK 05 (Heard once in "Party Invitation." and "Party.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 (Heard once in "Up and Down.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 (Heard three times in "Making Sounds.") *Sound Ideas, RATCHET - HAND: LOOSEN NUT, CONSTRUCTION, WRENCH (Heard once in "Fixing Things.") *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY Image Gallery *Teletubbies (1997 TV Series)/Image Gallery *Teletubbies (2015 TV Series)/Image Gallery List by Episode *Teletubbies (1997 TV Series)/Sound Effects List by Episode Audio Samples External Links http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142055/?ref_=ttep_ep_tt Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) Videos: http://www.nickjr.com/teletubbies/ Category:TV Shows Category:1990s TV SHOWS Category:1990s Programs Category:1997 Started Category:2001 Ended Category:1997 Made Category:1998 Made Category:1999 Made Category:2000 Made Category:2001 Made